Jack Frost
Jackson Overland Frost, better known as Jack Frost, is the main protagonist in Rise of the Guardians and an immortal supernatural being much like the Guardians. Unlike the others, however, he is a loner, the classic rebel without a cause, sarcastic and mischievous. As the manifestation of winter, Jack Frost is capable of manipulating ice and snow. He is the spirit of mischief and chaos personified, but when he discovers the purpose behind his powers, he will become a true Guardian, representing "Fun." He is also known to be the host of Henry Overland. Personality Jack Frost is a mischievous teenage hellion who has no interest in being bound by rules or obligations, and rather instead favors spreading his winter magic for the sake of the personal amusement of himself and children. Despite these traits, Jack is also gentle and generous. The source of Jack's anti-social behavior towards the Guardians and refusal to adhere to rules was mostly because of his frustration with the Man in the Moon never answering his questions about who he was or why he was created, and also because no human, child or adult, was able to see him for centuries for no one had believed in him. But as Jack spends time in the Guardians' company, each individual would have an affect on him that would change him from a mischief-making winter spirit to a full-fledged Guardian in his own right, as well a hero. It was his refusal to give up in the face of overwhelming odds that enabled him to help one child, Jamie Bennett, who keeps his beliefs in all of the Guardians as well as finally being able to see and believe in Jack Frost. Jack's desire to protect Jamie, as he once did his sister, helped him realize his center; Fun. Jack proudly accepted the duties and responsibilities as the Guardian of Fun. His purpose, is to spread the feelings of fun, joy, and happiness to bolster the faith children have in the Guardians. Even before he officially became a Guardian, Jack displayed some pride in what he does, particularly the Snow Days he makes for children to have fun. Jack was shown to have a somewhat low self-confidence at times, particularly in his status as a Guardian. His failure to save Sandy bothered him greatly before North told him Sandy would be proud of him for what he did and that no matter who Jack was in his previous life, he was a Guardian in this one. Jack worried about his human past, asking "how can I know who I am, until I found out who I was?" When Pitch was taunting him with his fears, he said that Jack was worried about his acceptance among the Guardians and didn't think they'd ever accept him, showing that he cared about their opinions of him. This was confirmed when the Guardians turned their backs on him and Jack was left heartbroken by it. However, after learning of his sacrifice to save his sister as a human, Jack's self-confidence was restored and he fully accepted his role as a Guardian, realizing he'd been one all along. Despite his deep desire to be seen, Jack is unwilling to stoop to the levels Pitch is willing to go in order to make kids see him. When Pitch offers to work with him to make kids see both of them, with being seen as Jack's greatest desire, Jack refuses when he realizes Pitch's way will make kids fear them and states that's not what he wants. This shows that despite however bitter Jack may have grown about his inability to be seen or heard, he doesn't want to be feared even if it would lead to belief. Rather, he prefers the kids loving him. This shows that he deeply cares for children even though they may never see or hear him and highlights why he is a Guardian. Due to his years of isolation, Jack seems to be taken off-guard by shows of affection. An example of this was when Jamie hugged him. Jack was so caught off-guard that he didn't even respond for a moment but then warmly returned Jamie's hug. He was also surprised by Tooth hugging of him after he officially became a Guardian but didn't seem to mind it. Appearance Human Before Jack became immortal, he had brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. His clothing consisted of a white v-neck undershirt with a brown vest and brown trousers. He also wore a brown poncho to covered himself from the cold. He was seen with ice skates but was never seen wearing them. Guardian Jack currently has white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin. He has a tall stature, albeit slim. His clothing is a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, and trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and is barefoot throughout the movie. He carries around a magical staff with a G-shaped arch, resembling a shepherd's crook. It is Jack's gateway to help him unleash his powers of conjuring snow, ice, and frost. Before Jack's current attire, he was seen wearing a brown cloak, a white woolen shirt, and a small brown open vest. He wore the same pants as seen in the present. Jack is currently over 300 years old though with an appearance of a teenager. History Before Jack Frost became an immortal being who possessed the power over ice and snow, Jack was once a teenage human boy who had a family of his own 300 years before the current timeline. Like his current form, Jack was mischievous, liked to have fun and play tricks on his friends and his younger sister. When Jack and his sister got themselves in trouble while they were ice skating on top of a frozen pond that was cracking, Jack made up a game of Hopscotch, and using his staff, Jack saved his sister from the cracking ice, at the cost of his own life. The Man in the Moon, seeing Jack's selfless act of heroism and sacrifice, shines his light and transforms Jack into a Winter Spirit, of which Jack rises up from the frozen pond and he is reborn as Jack Frost. When Jack Frost was reborn he lost all memory of his previous life and immediately began his adventures of fun and mischief. Rise of the Guardians The story continues with Jack causing mischief in St. Petersburg, Russia. Noticing it was a fun day, he calls the wind to take him back home, to Burgess. As he arrives at Burgess, he decides to give it a snow day. While Jack is having fun, he accidentally knocks a book out of the hands of a child named Jamie with his wind. Jack finds the book interesting and asks Jamie about it, but Jack knows that he can't be seen or heard by Jamie. Just then Jamie's friends, Caleb and Claude, rushed to Jamie and tells him about them having a snow day and Jamie asked them if they were going egg hunting on Sunday. Jack followed Jamie to his house listening to their conversation. When the boys bring the Easter Bunny in to the conversation Jack joined, saying that Bunnymundis real annoying and full of himself. When Jamie's mom comes out of the house to give Jamie his winter hat; she brings "Jack Frost" to the conversation by saying: "Careful! You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose!" "Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked his mother. Jamie's Mom smiled. "No one, honey. It's just an expression". Jack takes that offense and decides to have a little fun with Jamie, so Jack throws a magic snowball that hits Jamie in the back of his head causing a snowball fight between him and his friends. When Pippa accidentally hits Cupcake, and everyone gets afraid. Jack, wanting to continue with the fun, hits her with a snowball, changing her attitude from mad to happy in which starts a game of chasing. The ground was slippery causing Jamie to fall in his sled and skate to the street, so Jack makes an ice path around the street and helps Jamie return to the park where Jamie flies so high that he goes over the statue of Thaddeus Burgess and gets hit by a sofa. Jamie, excited, reveals that he lost a tooth causing the conversation to change to the Tooth Fairy. Jack tried to remind them about the fun they just had, but his beckoning turns to sadness when Jamie walks through him. Jack is later spying on Jamie that night when he tells his family about the fun adventure he had and the new drawing he made. He also tells them about the tooth and planning on seeing the Tooth Fairy. Jack then leaves and asks the Man in the Moon what can he do to be seen by someone as he has tried everything. Just then the Sandman's Dreamsand arrive. Jack intercepts the Dreamsand causing it to change to the shape of a dolphin. Just then a shadow passes him. Jack, curious, follows it to an alley revealing to be Bunnymund. Bunnymund mentions they haven't seen each other since the Easter Sunday of 1968 (which Jack made a snowstorm occur). Jack asked Bunny if he was still mad about it, but just then by two Yetis grab him, shove him into a sack, and throw him through a magic portal transporting him to the North Pole. At the North Pole, Jack meets up with the Guardians and they reveal that Jack was chosen by the Man in the Moon to become the next Guardian and that Pitch has returned. Jack turns down the offer as he doesn't want to be someone who's stuck somewhere, finding ways to bribe kids. Tooth tries to explain what they do and the joy they bring to kids, but Bunnymund thinks Jack doesn't know anything about bringing joy to children causing a fuss between him and Jack. North takes Jack away and explains to him about The Man in The Moon must have known that Jack has something special in him and North reveals his center, which is Wonder, through the use of a nesting doll of him. Jack, still confused, doesn't know what his center could be. Just then Bunnymund reveals there's trouble inTooth's Palace and they have to make their way to help Tooth. On their way there, it's revealed that Pitch has sent his Nightmares to catch all the fairies and collect the teeth of the children of the world. Jack saves Baby Tooth from one of the Nightmares before they arrive inside of the Palace to find a panicking Tooth. Pitch then confronted the Guardians and after a battle between then he escapes. Jack, curious, asks why Pitch took the teeth and Tooth reveals that the teeth hold the greatest childhood memories, the reason why she collects the teeth. She also reveals that the Guardians were all somebody before they were chosen by the Man in the Moon, even Jack. Jack, surprised, asks her about his past life and about his family to which Tooth asks if he really doesn't remember anything and that she can't help him since Pitch has his tooth box. North plans to collect the teeth to keep the children believing in Tooth. North asked Jack to help them collect the teeth and in return they would help him get his memories back and Jack agrees to help them. The Guardians go around the world collecting teeth and making a competition of it. When Tooth tells them they were as fast at collecting teeth and leaving gift as her fairies, the guys realize that they forgot to leave a gift and have to travel back around the world to leave the gifts. The Guardians all gather in Jamie's room but caused an uproar that caused Jamie and his dog, Abby, to wake up and see them (except Jack). Abby starts growling at Bunnymund and Jamie tries to stop her. Jack wanting to have fun with Bunnymund, makes the alarm go off, causing Abby to attack Bunnymund and make him jump around the room. Sandy, trying to put Abby to sleep with his Dreamsand, ends up hitting everyone except Jack, Jamie and himself. Jamie flies out of bed when North lands on it and Sandy catches him. Sandman puts Jamie to sleep and then goes to fight Pitch's Nightmares that have appeared with the help of Jack. Jack is confronted by Pitch until Sandman joined him and slammed Pitch against a few building, with Jack commenting on not getting on the Sandman's bad side. Pitch pretends to be afraid of the two until he reveals his Nightmares. The other Guardians soon join in, but they are still suffering the effects of the Sandman's Dreamsand and are half asleep. Soon Jack and Sandy are in the sky battling the Nightmares, but the Sandman is surrounded and soon Pitch attacks him, turning him into more nightmare sand. Jack, seeing what happened rushed towards Pitch, who attacks him with a wave of nightmare sand. Jack used a powerful wave of ice which destroys the nightmares, but he started to fall from the sky until he was rescued by Tooth. Back at the North Pole, the Guardians make a memorial for the Sandman. The Guardians decide to work hard for Easter so they could keep the children's belief in the Guardians. When Bunnymund transport them back to his Warren they find Jamie's sister, Sophie, has used one of North's snow globes to be transported to the Warren. Jack used his special skills to make Bunnymund more relax and to open up to fun, so he could play with Sophie. After the eggs were ready, Sophie fell asleep and Jack decides to bring her home. After Jack was able to put her on her bed, Jack heard a voice calling him. The voice lead him to Pitch's lair where he found the kidnapped fairies and was confronted by the Nightmare King himself. Pitch tempted Jack with his memories but also with his fears of not being believing in. Pitch kept Jack distracted for enough time for his Nightmares to destroy Easter. Pitch gave Jack his Tooth Box before he disappeared and Jack noted that he forgot Baby Tooth, but he also noticed he was standing in one of Bunny's tunnel and that all the eggs had been destroyed. Jack saw the children stop believing in Bunnymund and found the Guardians disappointed. They told him that the Nightmares attack the Warren and the eggs didn't survive the confrontation. When Tooth asked about Baby Tooth and where he get the Tooth Box, Jack couldn't answer and ended up losing the Guardians' trust in him. Jack made his way to Antarctica so he couldn't mess up again, but was confronted by Pitch, who wanted to recruit him. When Jack refused, Pitch revealed he had Baby Tooth and told him he will give her back if he gave him his staff. Jack agreed, but Pitch tricked him. Baby Tooth pecked Pitch's thumb, making him threw her away while he broke Jack's staff afterward. Pitch attacked Jack with nightmare sand which slammed him against an iceberg making him fall into a crevice. Jack found Baby Tooth and felt sad that he kept making mistakes. Soon after Jack's memories called him again, making him remember that he still has his Tooth Box. Baby Tooth taught Jack how to use the Tooth Box, which revealed Jack's human past. The flashbacks showed Jack some of the fun memories he did have with his sister and also showed him the moment when he saved her from the ice. These memories made Jack realize that he always has been a Guardian and gave him the courage to fix his mistake and save the Guardians and the children of Earth from Pitch. Jack was able to fix his staff and made his way back to Pitch's lair to rescue the fairies, but found out that they couldn't fly since there were only a few lights left. Jack noticed that the last light was Jamie and he made his way back to Burgess to recruit Jamie. That night Jack rushed to Jamie's house to get him, since he's the last believer in the world, Jack finds him talking to his stuffed bunny asking him (Bunnymund) to give him a sign so he knows he's real. Jamie seems to start losing hope in the Guardians until Jack makes an egg with his ice powers in his window. Getting Jamie's attention, Jack makes a bunny and makes it come to life and jump around the room. Jamie gets excited and starts jumping in his bed until the bunny turns into snow, resulting in a snowflake to nip at his nose and for him to believe in Jack Frost. Jamie asked "Jack Frost?" which caused Jack to look at Jamie and wonder if Jamie believed it him. When Jamie revealed he can see and hear him, Jack gets excited about having his first believer. When they hear North's sleigh, both of them rush outside. Jamie reveals that he can see Jack and the other Guardians. Bunnymund thanks Jack for making Jamie keep his belief in him. When Pitch appears, Jack goes to fight him, causing the other Guardians to lead Jamie away. Pitch being more powerful than before beats Jack and makes him fall to the alley where the others were. Pitch traps the Guardians and Jamie, Jamie tells Jack that he's scared. Hearing that, Jack gets a memory of the same thing his sister once said causing Jack to realize what his center is: Fun. Pitch approaches them but was hit by a snowball by Jack. Distracted, they escaped and went to gather up Jamie's friends. With the help from the other Guardians, Jamie's friends start to believe again. Pitch asks them who was going to protect the Guardians if the Guardians were protecting them. Jack reassured Jamie to not be scared since the Nightmares are just bad dreams and Jamie volunteered to protect the Guardians causing his friends to join him. Pitch then sends a wave of nightmare sand their way but once Jamie says, "I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you!" Jamie was able to turn the nightmare sand back into Dreamsand. Which helps the Guardians get their full energy back and battle Pitch. North used his snow globes to bring his Yetis to help out while Bunnymund opened tunnels to get his Warrior Eggs to also help in the battle against the Nightmares while the Guardians confronted Pitch. Jamie gets an idea on how to revive the Sandman and told his friends about it. As the battle with Pitch continued, the Nightmare King was cornered by the Guardians, but hid in the shadows and appeared behind a distracted Jack with scythe created out of nightmare sand, but before he could hurt him, the Sandman returns at the last second saving Jack from Pitch and uses his sand to give everyone good dreams and make more believers. The Guardians and the children started celebrating and Jack hits Jamie with a snowball, which caused a friendly snowball fight. When Pitch woke up, he tried to make Jamie fear him again but found that Jamie was not scared of him anymore because he was able to pass through him. Pitch, afraid, retreats to his lair which caused the Guardians to follow and confront him one last time. After Pitch was taken away by his own Nightmare creatures, the Guardian ceremony was performed again. Jack looked at Jamie which caused him to nod. Proud of himself and of Jamie, Jack says, "I will," making him an official Guardian. "Then congratulations, Jack Frost, for you are forevermore...a Guardian." North closed the book. The kids cheered wildly. The yetis and the eggs celebrated. Amid all the celebrating, Jack noticed the Mini Fairies flitting about, swooning and fainting with joy. "Keep it together, girls," Tooth reminded them. Caleb pointed to something huge in the sky and Monty identified it as Santa's sleigh. After everything they'd seen, the kids still couldn't believe their eyes at the sight of the sleigh. "Everyone loves the sleigh," said Bunnymund, with North chuckling. Then North saw the sun rising higher in the sky. "Time to go," he told the Guardians. Sandy threw Dreamsand up into the air. It floated down softly and landed on Jamie and his friends, who began to yawn and stretch. "You're leaving?" Jamie asked drowsily. "But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you..." Jack knelt down to look Jamie in the eye. "Hey, slow down, slow down! Are you telling me that you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes out?" "No," Jamie replied. "Okay, well, do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?" "No," Jamie repeated. "We'll always be there, Jamie. And now" - he pointed at Jamie's heart - "we'll always be here." Jack smiled. "Which kinda makes you a Guardian too." Jamie was proud. Jack makes his way toward North's sleigh but he is stopped by Jamie calling his name. Jack turned around and is surprised by Jamie who gave him a hug, which shocks Jack, but he eventually returns the hug. Jack smiled as he stepped into the sleigh with the other Guardians. Jamie waved good bye as the sleigh began to speed along the ground. He ran behind the sleigh until it lifted into the air, heading to the North Pole. Jack was happy. Happy to have helped defeat Pitch and to finally know who he really was: a Guardian. He turned back to watch Jamie as the sleigh careened into the morning sky. "My name is Jack Frost, and I'm a Guardian. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. So If the moon tells you something... Believe it." He formed a snowflake in his hand and let it go... Epilogue During the Epilogue written by Louie Del Carmen, a curious Jamie woke up, wondering if any of the events of the night before really happened. To reassure Jamie that the Guardians will always be there, the Guardians left Jamie some gift in his bed except for Jack whose gift was a snowflake waiting for Jamie at the window. Powers and Abilities Jack is both the Guardian of Fun and the Spirit of Winter, surprisingly powerful and a cunning trickster. It's his job to make children have fun, while bringing joy and fun times with Winter and snow days, thereby making them happy and bolstering their faith in the Guardians. Winter Magic As the Spirit of Winter, Jack commands snow, ice, frost, and later learned he can unleash energy bolts of ice, and he can easily freeze things over/solid with a mere wave of his staff. Originally, Jack channeled his Winter Magic through his staff, mistaking it to be the source of his power, when really it was just a conduit. Jack can conjure ice, snow, and frost from his mere presence, as well as freezing winds, snowballs, snowflakes, etc. Jack can even manifest images from frosted window panes, freeze water by walking on it, and conjure indoor snowfall, and of course, being the spirit of winter, he is not bothered by the cold. Flight Jack is able to fly by riding the wind. He flies by floating like a snowflake, and propels himself with wind to fly faster. Magic of Fun As the Guardian of Fun, Jack can bewitch others with feelings of fun, joy, and laughter with his snowballs or even his snowflakes. This was first seen when he hit Cupcake with a snowball, quelling her anger, and helping her have fun and become friends with Jamie and the other kids. Free Running Jack is a very skilled free runner and can quickly move across rooftops or even weave through traffic with uncanny speed and agility, as he safely directed Jamie on an epic sled-ride. Magic Staff Jack has a magic staff with which he can control the elements of winter. Jack's staff name is Twinetender '''and came from an a willow that stood on the ancient burial grounds of Mohican Indians. The Mohicans called it Warriors Willow for from its branches came the strongest and most flexible bows, staffs and arrows that their warriors and hunters fashioned. The warrior dead of the tribe were buried among the willows roots and each limb was said to have the spirit of a warrior within its heartwood who could help the person that wielded it, but only if that being were brave and true of heart. Jack's staff was his friend, his comrade his protector. It would alert him to danger. It could focus Jack's power to speak to the wind and learn the language of leaves; which allows him to fill the sky with leaves and twist them about as he wills. The leaves can also act as a shield or blister down like charging cavalry. Originally, he thought this staff was the source of his power, when really it was just a conduit for him to channel the magic of winter that had really been inside of him, seen when he repaired it through sheer force of will afterPitch snapped it in half. '''Battle Style Jack's battle style consists of Parkour and Kendo (means "way of the sword"). He combines free-running with Martial Arts to make a unique battle style. With perfect timing and skills, Jack is able to dodge an enemy attack and instantly response by calculating his body and staff movements to be able deliver his own attack. He also pays close attention to an enemy movements since a response that is too slow or fast may not be effective. Physical Age Manipulation After Jack had been victorious in his penultimate battle with Pitch, he went through many extraordinary changes. He was able to physically age (up to a point) or become younger at will. Leaf Manipulation Jack Frost has a special kinship among the world of leaves. He can command the leaves of any tree or plant (other than Mandrake) and use them as spies to keep watch for Pitch. They can change color, fly and even return to their tree if he tells them. They speak to Jack as though he were one of them and revere the magic lad as a king. His strength and power derive much from the realm of nature and his mysterious friendship with the being known as Mother Nature. On Yen Sid's Team Once he became a guardian after their victory of Pitch's defeat, Jack became a great guardian of the team since his time with Jamie Bennett and his friends. Just as he was about to leave, four figures and some dark animals were fighting on the frozen lake where he was revised. He called the Guardians about this fight going on, and they all decided to help out. But when they began to fight, only Jack was still standing with his eyes glowing forest evergreen; this causes the stone in the leader figure's pocket to glow, the dark creatures to be super afraid, and the guardians all confused at what's going on with Jack. Once he helped the team finishing off of the evil dark creatures, they each introduced themselves to Jack Frost and the guardians. The leader introduced himself as herself, (the leader is a girl) and she introduced herself as Andrea Garcia, and she then introduced her team to the others: the second person revealed to be Hiccup Haddock, the third person revealed to be Elsa, and the last person revealed to be Danny Fenton, Andrea's true childhood friend. When he saw Danny, he was blushing like crazy to see that there was a cute boy in their team. As they were about to leave, Jack asked if he would like to join. North asked too, and with that, all of them were accepted by Andrea and her team. With Bunny, Jack's former frenemy/best friend, he felt a strange vibe whenever he saw Andrea helping Jack. Weeks later, Jack and Danny were called to Burgess, Jack's hometown, to fend off the dark creatures from ever attacking anymore civilians; in addition, he and Danny were hanging out for a while as they took a quick look at Jack's birthplace. As he and Danny were alone together, after they finished their assignments and missions, he found Danny sleeping peacefully. Once Danny woke up, he blushed to find him on top of Danny; indicating that he has feelings for him, a Guardian. Trivia * His signature color is blue. * His signature shape is a hexagon, like a snowflake. * William Joyce has stated that Jack Frost was stuck at the age of 14, but is able to changed his physical age (up to a point) or become younger at will. ** On the Rise of the Guardians App, it states: "Jack Frost has been around for over 300 years, but he is forever trapped at the age of 17." ** When asked how old is Jack Frost supposed to be, Peter Ramsey responded: "I always thought 17, myself." ** The book, Guide to the Guardians, states that Jack Frost has been 18 years old for more than 300 years. * The legend of Jack Frost came from Norse mythology. His other names are Father Frost, Old Man Winter, and Jokul Frosti (Icicle Frost). * He caused a blizzard in '68 on Easter Sunday, resulting in Bunnymund holding a long-lasting grudge against him. * Jack has tried multiple times to break in to North's workshop, but he couldn't get past the Yetis; most likely the yeti known as Phil since Jack knows his name and Phil threatened him. However, Jack didn't seem scared of Phil, casually greeting him despite Phil's threat. The yetis also didn't inform North of Jack's attempts to break in given his surprise at hearing about them. * Jack was originally from early, early colonial times before he became a "Guardian." * Jack held the record for the Naughty List, something he seemed proud of. However, when he became a Guardian, North chose to wipe the slate clean so he is no longer on the Naughty List. * Given Jack's reaction to Jamie's hug, he has likely not gotten many, or any hugs besides Tooth's in his 300 years as a spirit and had to take a moment to hug the boy back. * According to the Rise of the Guardians app, Jack likes the beach - but only to have fun freezing waves. * Jack is the only Guardian to die before becoming a Guardian/Immortal. North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy were chosen by the Man in the Moon, but they never experienced death. ** However, he isn't the only Guardian to be resurrected, Sandy was killed by Pitch. * Jack is the only character who doesn't remember his past after being chosen as an immortal. * The character of Jack Frost has a striking resemblance to Nightlight, one fact being they have similar personalities, both of them used a staff as weapon and they both have white hair. ** It was later stated in Jack Frost (The Guardians of Childhood) that Jack and Nightlight are the same person. * According to an interview with Isla Fisher, Leonardo Di Caprio was originally Jack's voice actor before he dropped out. ** William Joyce confirmed this as he had pushed for Leonardo to play Jack. Furthermore, all of his early sketches of Jack used a young Leonardo as reference. * Interesting to note that Jack Frost has special connection with Jamie Bennett and that Jamie resembles somewhat Jack Frost's sister. It is possible that Jamie is a descendant of his sister which might be the reason Jack felt drawn to Jamie. When Peter Ramsey, the director of ROTG, was asked about this, he answered: "Who knows…! It could be possible… One of my regrets is that we didn’t have more screen time in the movie to flesh things out a bit more. Is there a bigger connection between Jamie and Jack? Yeah, that could be a definite possibility, that there’s some kind of lineage connection like that. It’s one of those movie mysteries." * According to The Guide to the Guardians: ** Favorite Activities: Snowball fights, sledding, trying to sneak in to the North Pole. ** Preferred Mode of Travel: Rides on gusts of wind like an Olympic snowboarder. ** Favorite Thing: The Perfect Prank. ** Takes great care of his sparkling snow-white teeth. * According to William Joyce, mice and fairies make his clothes and sometimes urban outfitters. ** He also revealed that Jack's hoodie is actually from Ye Oldie Outfitters of Urban Yore.24 * Generally Jack only makes the noses of people he thinks are mean to kids feel cold. Bullies. Mean teachers. Orthodontists. * According to William Joyce, there are several partners that Jack is drawn to. He does not realize it, but he is deeply lonely and he doesn't want to stay alone. ** William also revealed that Jack is naive. And innocent. He doesn't understand romantic love. But he's starting to have feelings that confuse and confound him. Category:Rise of the Guardians Character Category:Guardians Category:Reincarnated Category:Former Human Category:Trainee Category:Student Category:Spirit Category:Son Category:Sibling Category:Brother Category:Male Category:Reincarnation of Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Heroic Category:Related to Good Category:Character